wiki_kucyki_tylko_wymysloneplfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Limun
Limun(z indon. Lemoniada )Prawidłowa wymowa "Liłmłan", tu możnaposłuchać — nastoletni ogier, pegaz ponyfikacjaI tak w tym kucyku tylko umiejętności, co lubi i charakter, są zgodne z prawdą użytkownika PinkiePie;3, jest redaktorem naczelnym gazety szkolnej. Robi bardzo dobrą lemoniadę, temu też zawdziecza swój znaczek.PFU??!! CO JA ZDRADZAM???!! 'Geneza Powstania' 'Imię' Długo zastanawiałem się na imieniem, miałem w głowie dużo pomysłów. Jednak wszystkie wiele popularnych imion, miało już swoją stronę. Chciałem żeby to imię było inne niż wszystkie. W końcu, po paru minutach wymyśliłem ,,Lemoniada"No czo? Lubiem lemoniadę. why not xd. Włączyłem tłumacz i zacząłem wpisywać w różne języki słowo ,,Lemoniada". Spodobało mi się imię ,,Limun", tylko żeby było odmiennej znalazłem język indonezyjski, ponieważ imię ,,Limun" tłumaczy się się z wielu języków na ,,Lemoniada". 'Pierwszy Projekt' Oczywiście Limun miał być alikornem pegazem. Pierwszy krokiem w stworzeniu Limuna było wybranie bazy (autor rysiać nie umie :'(). Wiedziałem czego chcę, gdyż od zawsze tworzyłem pegazy Ridi z fanowskiej się nie liczy, ona i tak skrzydła dostała xDI tak tego nikt nie czytał :P Poza hejterami. Podczas wybierania jedna baza przypadła mi do gustu, i to ją wybrałem. Następnym krokiem było pokolorowanie. Zacząłem od czegoś prostego, czyli grzywy, następnie dodałem znaczek. Ogon poprawiałem ze 100 razy, gdyż nie mogłem odpowiedniego zrobić. 'Wygląd' 'Grzywa' Limun ma krótką grzywę w kolorze czarnym. Ma irokeza skierowanego do przodu. Limun myśli że jego. 'Ogon' Ogon ma również krótki, także koloru czarnego. Uformowany jest bardzo sztywno. 'Oczy' Oczy ma koloru zielonego. 'Znaczek' Znaczek Limuna to szklanka lemoniady, z zieloną słomką oraz limonką, Jego znaczek, jest oznaką że umie robić bardzo dobrą lemoniadę. 'Historia' 'Narodziny' Limun urodził się o 17.48, 6 września, w szpitalu w Canterlot. Jego mama wyszła ze szpitala dwa dni po narodzinach Limuna. Niestety Limun musiał zostać kilka dni dłużej na badaniach. Jego rodzice martwili się o niego i odwiedzali go codziennie. Po paru dniach Limun opuścił szpital. Od razu pojechał do swojego domku w centrum Ponyville. Kiedy otworzył oczy ujrzał bardzo dużo dziwnych istot, których dotąd nie widział... Uwaga Shrek o.O! :c 'Wczesne dzieciństwo' O tuż to że rodzice Limuna mieli duży dom. Hodowali w nim zwierzęta czyli: 2 pieski (maltańczyki), 1 persa i 2 koty norweskie leśne.No czo? Psiarzem jestem! Kiedy rodzice Limuna pokazali mu pięknie urządzony jego pokój, po rozpakowaniu przez mamę poszli pobawić się z pieskami w ogrodzie. Te „istoty" według Limuna były bardzo ruchliwe. Bo za żadne skarby nie chciały do Limuna przyjść. Dopiero kiedy Limun wyciągnął kopytko ze smaczkiem zwierzątka zaczęły przybiegać. Po zjedzeniu smaczka zwierzątka zaczęły lizać i przytulać Limuna. Limun miał bardzo wczesne dzieciństwo, gdyż w wieku 2 lat bawił się z tatą, z pieskami, a także co kilka dni jeździli do babci Elli. W domu dziadka i babci było bardzo fajnie. Był to wielki dom, większy niż jego. I było tam więcej zwierzaków. Dziadkowie limuna mieli 4 psy i hodowlę królików. Zaś 1/2 raz/y w tygodniu jeździł z rodzicami do babci Su Ve i dziadka Andresa. Kiedy Limun miał 3 lata, jego piesek ciężko zachorował. Jego tata musiał jeździć z nim do weterynarza. Pewnego dnia, gdy jego tata wrócił, wrócił sam. Następnie powiedziano Limunowi,że jego ukochany piesek zdechł. Limun bardzo płakał, ale po dwóch dniach się uspokoił. Rodzice Limuna dwa miesiące po wydarzeniu z pieskiem chcieli zapisać go do przedszkola. Limun nie chciał iść do przedszkola, ale później zgodził się, i wspólnie postanowili,że od nowego roku, Limun do pójdzie do przedszkola. Kiedy Limun miał mieć swój pierwszy dzień w przedszkolu, dzień wcześniej wspólnie z Mamą i Tatą z samego rana pojechali do Kryształowego Królestwa. Najpierw poszli zwiedzać, po trzech godzinach zwiedził już prawie wszystko. Następnie pojechali do Manhattan'u, zwiedzali cztery godziny, swoją wędrówkę zakończyli w wielkim sklepie, największym jaki Limun widział to był PonyFur.Carefuor xd Był taki wielki że musieli obejść go przez godzinę, kupili tam piękny plecak z Garfieldem. Kolorowe kredki, piękny piórnik również z Garfieldem. Limun bardzo lubił oglądać Garfielda. Rodzice kupili mu też piżamę, czapkę, koszulkę, skarpetki i trampki... z Garfieldem. Kiedy wrócili do Ponyville kupili jeszcze bluzę, już bez Garfielda. I w następny dzień rano Limun z mamą wyruszył do przedszkola. 'Przedszkole' Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł z domu, za kopyto z mamą szli sobie,Limun obłożony w gadżety z Garfielda i jego mama. Po drodze mijali inne kucyki.Ogiery, klacze, pegazy, jednorożce i nawet dwa alikorny. W końcu po długiej drodze doszli do przedszkola. Była wiosna, w szatni Limun zdjął swoje tenisówki i kurtkę. Ubrał się w inne trampki z garfieldem i włożył tenisówki do worka z Garfieldem. Po chwili do szatni wszedł niebieski ogier pegaz razem z tatą, jednorożcem. Ogier ubrany był w kurtkę z Garfieldem i widać było, że go lubił. Limun pomyślał ,,A jak on byłby moim przyjacielem." ,,Fajnie by było". Więc pożegnał mamę, która poszła do kawiarenki dla rodziców czekających na dzieci i zamówiła kawę. Limun postanowił zapytać się ogiera czy chciałby być z nim w parze. Niebieski kuc nie odmówił. Szli za innymi korytarzami, to było duże przedszkole. Szli tak 10 min aż się zatrzymali i wyszli na wielkie boisko... 'Początki' Wszędzie było bardzo kolorowo. Wszyscy bawili się, a na jednej ze ścian wisiał wielki plakat. Na tym plakacie pisało wielkimi literami "WITAJCIE NA ROZPOCZĘCIU ROKU!". ''Wszyscy usiedli, ponieważ zaczęło się przemówienie Księżniczki Luny i pracowników przedszkola. Limun i pegaz siedzący obok niego słuchali uważnie Luny i ich pani. Po przemówieniu bawili się dwie godziny. Po wyjściu dostali cukierki, a okazało się że rodzice Limuna jak i ogiera, który okazał się mieć na imię Pansvert, znali się i mieszkali obok siebie. Codziennie przychodzili po siebie. Bawili się razem i oczywiście oglądali Garfielda. 'Pierwsza przyjaźń' Tak mijały kolejne dni, tygodnie i miesiące. Pewnego dnia pani w szkole ogłosiła konkurs szkolny. Z każdej klasy wybrała 2 osoby które będą uczestniczyły w konkursie. Konkurs polegał na upieczeniu dowolnego ciasta. Z ich klasy pani wybrała Limuna i Pansventa. Cieszyli się, ale nie wiedzieli jakie będą piec ciasto. Limun chciał sernik, a Pans ciasto czekoladowe. W końcu niebieski ogier zgodził się na sernik. Poszli do Cukrowego Kącika, żeby kupić składniki, ale kiedy doszli zobaczyli, że są siódmi w kolejce! Nie byli głupi, i nie tylko oni pomyśleli o kupieniu akcesoriów do pieczenia w Cukrowym Kąciku, gdyż właśnie tam akcesoria były najlepsze i najtańsze. Nadszedł dzień konkursu. Cała klasa Limuna rozsiadła się krzesłach. A dwadzieścia konkursowych par rozpakowywało składniki. Zaczęli piec, piekli dwie godziny. Więc ZACZNIJMY OD NAGRÓD! nagrody były takie: '''Nagrody:' :Dla wszystkich '- Cukierki alla Garfield (2)Czo ja poradzę że Garfild je popularny xd :'Za sam udział w konkursie '- Czekolada z Garfieldowymi Cukierkami :'Za miejsce w pierwszej 10 '- maskotka Garfield :'Za miejsce w pierwszej 5 '- interaktywny Garfield :'Miejsce 3 '- rolki z Garfieldem, kredki (30 kolorów) z Garfieldem i maskotka Garfield :'Miejsce 2 '- wielki Garfield, łyżwy z Garfieldem i tort urodzinowy (kupon na tort na urodziny w Cukrowym Kąciku) z Garfieldem :'Miejsce 1 - wielka maskotka berneńczyk, maskotka Garfield, łyżwy z Garfieldem i Garfieldowa kolorowanka WIEC Z GARFILDEM WSZYStKO OPRÓCZ BERNEŃCZYKA ;-; Jak można się domyślić Limun i Pans wygrali! Drugie miejsce zajęły dwa alikorny a trzecie dwie klacze o imioniach Gerda i Herda. Pegazy dostały dyplomy i oczywiście nagrody. Limun najbardziej się cieszył z Berneńczyka, a Pans z kolorowanki. W końcu zbliżało się zakończenie roku. Na zakończenie roku klasa Limuna miała występ. Limun grał w występie, a Pans niestety nie. I tak występ Pansovi się nie podobał. Kiedy nadszedł dzień występu Limun miał tremę. Kiedy przedstawienie się zaczęło, i miał wypowiedzieć swoją kwestię wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać. Limun nie wiedział dlaczego, przecież nie miał śmiesznej kwestii, ani nic. Po chwili zorientował się o co chodzi. Limun po prostu miał niebieski język. Bo przed przedstawieniem pił napój od pani. Nagle cała klasa zrobiła się niebieskaWhy not xd. Okazało się że ten napój farbuje. Wszyscy popadli w śmiech. Limun też się śmiał, ale przedstawienie rozpoczęto od początku, po krótkiej przerwie na zmycie języków. Po przedstawieniu, Limun dostał zabawkę,Kuffa gafilfa znowu :P i skończył przedszkole. Super Duper się bawili. Po obiedzie polecieli do Clousdale. Bawili się tam i wrócili do Ponyville. Limun nie wiedział wtedy, że za tydzień będzie już na wakacjach w Fillydelphii. 'Wakacje' Limun miał polecieć z rodzicami do Fillydelphi. 'Klasy 1-3' 'Początek roku' 'Zapał do dziennikarstwa' 'Gazetka szkolna' 'Klasy 4-6' 'Lemoniada' 'Limun robi lemoniadę' 'Produkcja lemoniady' 'Znaczek' 'Charakter ' Charakter jest okropny, mało zalet, wiele wad ;-; 'Lenistwo i Bałaganiarz' Limun jest strasznym leniem. Kiedy przychodzi ze szkoły zwykle kładzie się na kanapie i leży, do obiadu. Kiedy ma się uczyć na klasówkę, nie uczy się, albo uczy się o 22.00 w nocy lub o 7.00 rano. Ale ku zdziwienu i tak dostaje 4 lub 5. W związku z tym jest też bałaganiarzem. Lubi mieć porządek, ale zazwyczaj nie chce mu się go zrobić. Kiedy musi wynieść, albo wcale nie wynosi, albo wynosi kiedy chce wyjść, się pobawić. Niczego nie chcę mu się zrobić odrazu, przekłada wszystko na, za chwilę, później, jutro, potem. Robi odrazu tylko to co ma dla niego dużo korzyści. 'Odwaga' Limun zawsze mówi co myśli i nie obchodzi go jakie będą tego konsekwencję. Gdyż na obrażenie go reaguje bardzo mądrymi, a czasami głupimi ;-; odpowiedziami. Wyraża swoje opinie głośno i nie odzczuwa lęku, wtedy kiedy ktoś mówi że coś mu się nie podoba. Jeśli jednak ktoś myśli, że nie boi się w ogóle, to nie ma racji. O tuż przy oglądaniu strasznych filmików, zdjęć itp. chowa się i wymyśla sposób, żeby tylko nie musieć oglądać, owego zdjęcia. Jednak boi się ślimaków, ostatnio zobaczył takiego wielkiego bez skorupy i krzyknął i spierdzielał xDWhy not. 'Lojalność' Limun nie ma wielu przyjaciół. Jednak stara się o nich troszczyć. Jeśli nawet któryś z nich zrobi coś głupiego, Limun nie odchodzi, ale pomaga przyjacielowi. Nigdy nie zostawia przyjaciół, nawet jeśli oni odchodzą, on próbuje dołączyć do nich na siłę. 'Poczucie Humoru' Limun ma wielke poczucie homoru. Rośmiesza każdego, stale uczy się nowych dowcipów. W klasie jest nazywany "sucharmistrzem"Naprawdę. Także każdy może go rozśmieszyć. Śmieję się ze zwykłego słowa "bułka"Bułka, Bułka, Bułka xD. Lubi rozśmieszać innych, i cieszy się jak mu to wychodzi. 'Cierpliwość' Z tym miałem problem, gdyż nie wiedziałem gdzie to umieścić. ;-; Kiedyś czekał na koleżankę dwie godziny, i ogólnie czeka na wszystkich dopóki nie wyjdą, czasami idzie do domu, czasami czeka w ich domu, klatce. Jednak kiedy ma coś dostać np.telefon, pieska nie może doczekać się. Więc jest to tutaj, bo nwm gdzie umieścić tą sekcję, czy Wady czy Zalety? 'Wredność' Limun jest miły, ale każdemu się zdarzą przecież być straszną wredotą. Więc kiedy ktoś go obrazi on odpowiada, czasami wali straszną głupotę, a czasami potrafi być tak wredny... Limun po prostu nie myśli, zanim coś powie. Więc wniosek taki jeśli ktoś go mocno wkurzy, może być okropnie wredny, zwykle walnie coś wulgarnego głupiego. Zwykle Limun nie jest taki wredny, odwdzięcza się tylko innym, a mam w klasie badzio gupich i mnie nie lubiom ;-;. 'Kłamstwo' 'Chciwość' 'Niejadek i Słodyczożerca' Zwykle Limun nie zjada do końca obiadów. Kogo ja oszukuje? Ja nigdy nie zjadam do końca obiadów. Przecież jest tyle innych zajęć! Ogląda on bowiem zawsze telewizję np.Gumballa, Trudne Sprawy ;-;. Potem mówi "Mogę ogórka?" i sytuacja powtarza się kilka razy. Aż w końcu pada słowo "Już nie mogę!". Jednak bardzo chęci go do słodyczy, ale bardziej lodów. Kiedy w piątek idzie do sklepu to zawsze wybiera sobie 2 batoniki itp. Woli lody, i także je czasami 2/3 dziennieLodziki moje kofane. 'Skojarzenia' 'Uległość' 'Gadulstwo' Kiedy jest ze znajomymi, dosłownie zamyka mu się buzia. Ale kiedy jest z nieznajomymi lub dorosłymi (oprócz tych z rodziny) jest wręcz odwrotnie. Na lekcji dostał już z 5 uwag za gadanie. Jeżeli ktoś nie siedzi z nim w ławce porozumiewa się z nim liścikami lub ewentualnie migowymTak umiem migowy (Tak umiem migowy xD). 'Umiejętności' 'Rysowanie' Limun jeszcze doskonali swoje umiejętności w rysowaniuPFF, ja na kompie, to nawet z bazą bazgrole ;-;. Zdecydowanie lepiej wychodzi mu rysowanie na kartce -.-. Wygrał już jeden konkurs plastyczny i w ten oto sposób poznał... TADA... Turquoise Chanson. Jednak Limun kiedy chce narysować coś zawsze nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. Przez to denerwuje się i rezygnuję. Limun często rysuję jednak z bazami, gdyż bez baz mu "nie wychodzi". 'Śpiew' Limun bardzo, bardzo lubi śpiewać. Kiedyś chciał być piosenkarzem, nawet napisał badziewne piosenki. Właściwie to te piosenki były dwie, "Bo my kochamy psy" i "Nawiedzona Firanka"Lel :P. xD Ogólnie Limun gustuje tylko w Popie. 'Fotografia' Limun interesuję się fotografią od miesiąca. Lubi robić zdjęcia, ale że nie jest fotografem poprawia je. Niemal każde zdjęcia musi być poprawione, dodane światło, ostrość itp. Używa do tego CandyCamery. Pomysł do robienia zdjęć zaczerpnął od koleżanki, która robi zdjęcia i profesjonalnie upiększa i je w Retrice, CandyCamerze itp. Limun na początku miał tylko głupi PhotoEditor. Jednak koleżanka doradziła mu żeby robił zdjęcia w CandyCamerze. Zdjęciami nie dzieli się na Facebooku czy innych portalach społecznościowych. 'Latanie' Wszyscy chwalą Limuna, że dobrze lata. Próbował on nawet zrobić Ponaddźwiekowo Bum. Jednak nie udało mu się. Lubi też latać na chmurzę. Nie lata bardzo wysoko, ale jak na pegaza przystało umię się wzbić wysoko. Nie raz doleciał już z kolegami do Las Pegausus czy Clousdaile. 'Relacje' 'Relacje z rodziną' 'Rodzice' 'Sweet Candy (Mama)' 'Golden Harvest (Tata)' 'Babcie' 'Ella Harvest ' 'Su Ve Candy ' 'Dziadkowie' 'Cranch Harvest' 'Andres Candy ' 'Kuzynki' 'Amanda' 'Rainbow Blue' 'Nadia Harvest' 'Kuzyni' 'Panterseen' 'Relacje z innymi kucykami' 'Turquoise Chanson' TC spotkała go na jednym z konkursów o tematyce rysowania. Sama na początku go nie zauważyła, aż do ogłoszenia wyników, kiedy to okazało się, że oba kucyki mają egzekwo 1 miejsce w tym konkursie. Klacz widać się nim zainteresowała, ucieszyła się, że ogier ma podobne zainteresowania co ona. Troszkę nieśmiało mu się przywitała i od razu go polubiła. Ogier był dla niej bardzo sympatyczny. Klaczka postanowiła utrzymać z nim stały kontakt, przez to często razem się umawiają na spotkania i razem tworzą różne dzieła. 'Co lubi, a czego nie?' 'Co lubi?' Pieski, kotki, oglądać rybki w akwarium, arbuzy, lody, śmiać się (wat), oglądać telewizję, siebie samegoI love me! <3, pierwszy śnieg, króliki, Garfielda, Gumballa, zupę pomidorową (Moja koffana <3), Tymbarka :3, Frugo :3 , slit focie :3. 'Czego nie lubi?' Poniedziałków, ślimaków, reklam, wody niegazowanej, krwi, historii. Zwierzęta Ma on obecnie dwa pieski i trzy kotki. 'Laki' Piesek, rasy Maltańczyk, brat Shaggy'ego, ma on około 14 lat. Kiedy Limun się urodził miał 1 roczek. To ulubiony zwierzak Limuna, podoba on się także jego kolegom i koleżankom. Lubi się bawić z Miaumikiem I. Ale nie lubi Rexa, gdyż uważa że wywyższa się i podlizuję. Przyjaciel Nerda i Kilka. 'Shaggy (Shagi) ' Piesek, także rasy Maltańczyk, brat Lakiego.Urodził się 2002 roku. Zdechł w wieku 4 lat, gdyż ciężko zachorował. Limun bardzo płakał po jego stracie. Lubił on się bawić z Lakim i dręczyć swojego wroga czyli Miaumika I. Był przyjacielem Nerda i Kilusia. Więcej o nim w sekcji Historia. 'Rex' Piesek, rasy Owczarek Niemiecki, ma dwa latka. Urodził się, kiedy Limun miał 11 lat. Ulubieniec taty Limuna, rozpiescza go bardzo. Przyjaciel Miaumika I. Został on kupiony, dlatego iż rodzice Limuna postanowili, iż resztą zwierzaków jest "stara". Mimo iż przyjaźni się z Miaumikiem, lubi też Nerda oraz Kilusia. 'Miaumik I (Pierwszy)Why Not ' Kotek, rasy Pers. Urodził się 5 lat wcześniej niż Limun. Ma obecnie 18 lat. U pełnoletni c: xD Z królewskiego rodu, importowany z Canterlotu. Były zwierzak Luny. Przyjaciel Rexa. Jest wrogiem Nerda i Kilusia. Lubi on także bawić się z Lakim. 'Nerd (Nerdi) i Kiluś (Kilek)' Kotki, rasy Norweskie Leśne. Urodziły się kilka dni, przed Limunem. Mają one po 13 lat. Są rodzeństwem i bardzo nie lubią się z Miaumikiem I. Przyjaźnili się z Shaggym. Obecni przyjaciele pieska Lakiego. 'Ciekawostki' #Boi się ślimaków. #Słucha nowej Taylor Swift, nie tej starej piosenkarki Country, tylko nowej, popowej. #Urodziny ma 6 wrześniaA gdzie życzenia? ;-; #Imieniny ma 6 stycznia 'Miejsce na najdłuższych stronach' Aktualnie to 2 miejsce, ponieważ artykuł jest w budowie. 'Przypisy' Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Nastoletnie ogiery